Earth formations may be used for various purposes such as hydrocarbon production, geothermal production, and carbon dioxide sequestration. In order to efficiently employ resources for using an earth formation, it is necessary to know one or more properties or parameters of the earth formation. One example of a property is unconfined compressive strength (UCS). By knowing the UCS of formation rock, a production engineer for example can determine how fast to pump hydrocarbons from a well without producing sand grains. Many types of other actions may also be performed by knowing the properties of formation rock. Therefore, it would be well received in drilling and production industries if techniques were developed to accurately and efficiently estimate properties of earth formations.